The New Self
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Wenn man mit seiner traurigen, dramatischen Vergangenheit gelernt hat abzuschließen, aber eine gewisse Person sich einfach nicht von einem trennen kann


_Every time I wake up, the first thing I think about is not the happiness of a new day_

_I am always thinking about you every day every time everything it's simply shining_

_Yeah, it's a voiceless story even if it's forbidden, all I want is you_

_Who is it correct to fall in love with? Oh, an unanswered equation which makes me mad_

_Your warmness is stored in your cold body, the peace is still drifting_

_Hey… How long? If I say "I love you",_

_I can't suppress this voiceless feeling anymore_

_I am not myself anymore because I want to become one with you_

_All the way… - Breaking this momentary disagreement_

_It's alright if I am not myself anymore, I don't need anything I just want to be near you_

_I want to touch you and to feel you; I want you to hold me until I break_

_I can't come back to my previous self, and it's your fault…_

_When both of us are flowing out, any day any time any place, you are always smiling_

_Boku no sei from ADAMS_

Makishima Shogo. Mit diesem psychologisch gesehen, wohl nicht mehr so ganz gesunden Mann, der einen viel zu akkuraten, und weit aushohlenden Plan entwickelt hatte, um dem System zu entkommen, hatte es angefangen. Noch bevor es überhaupt jemand hätte merken können. Und irgendwann, nachdem genug Zeit verstrichen war um im Grunde alle bis auf einen getäuscht zu haben, holte er schließlich zu einem weiteren Schlag aus. Immer sehr gezielt. Wenn man sich die Fallberichte ansehen würde, würde man fast schon spüren können, wie kleinlich Makishima gehandelt hatte und wie durchtrieben seine Pläne vom Anfang bis zum Schluss gewesen waren.

Am Ende war Makishima zwar gescheitert, aber das würde den Schaden, den er verursacht hatte, nicht rückgängig machen. Das Sibyl-System sorgte dafür, dass alles so schnell wie möglich wieder seinen gewohnten Gang ging und diese Vorfälle in Vergessenheit gerieten, so schnell wie es eben möglich war... Aber zumindest mein Leben wurde auf den Kopf gestellt. Und das vieler Anderer ebenso.

Das erste Opfer war Sasayama Mitsuru. Es passierte und niemand verstand damals wirklich warum. Richtig realisiert, hatte es jeder erst, als die Helme auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht waren. Und dann war es bereits viel zu spät.

Falsch. Kougami witterte es von Anfang an. Allerdings hegte der auch schon immer einen Groll gegen Makishima, oder besser gesagt, der Person der er hinterherjagte, seit derjenige seinen vermutlich besten Freund brutal getötet hatte.

Nachdem Oryo Rikakos Spur erstmals ins Nichts führte, begannen die Ereignisse bereits, sich allmählich zu überschlagen. Allerdings hinter unser aller Rücken. Ehe wir es uns versahen, lief ein Verrückter mit Helm gegen den die Straßenscanner nichts ausrichten konnten Amok. Und als der Erste mit dieser Aktion erfolgreich durchkam, verstanden hunderte Andere es auch und schon bald wimmelten die Straßen von diesen Leuten.

Dann verschwand Kagari spurlos. Irgendwann danach hielt sich Kougami absichtlich versteckt um Makishima ohne Hindernisse hinterherjagen zu können.

Und dann starb Masaoka Tomomi. Bei dem letztendlich geglückten Versuch, Makishima davon abzuhalten mich umzubringen. Ich würde mein Leben lang an diese Erlebnisse erinnert werden, nicht zuletzt dadurch, dass ich mir meinen einen Arm wohl selbst abgerissen hatte. Obendrein waren fast alle Personen die in irgendeiner Form eine richtige Spur in meinem Leben hinterlassen hatten nicht mehr am Leben oder waren einfach nicht mehr da.

Ich wusste schon länger, dass Kagari ganz sicher nicht einfach weggelaufen war. Er war tot. Vielleicht wollte ich es mir selbst einfach nicht eingestehen, dass ich es ihm nicht zutraute einfach abzuhauen aber es war immer diese Vermutung da. Dass er bestimmt nicht mehr am Leben war. Ich konnte es nur nicht beweisen und es würde mir am Ende auch keinerlei Erfolg einbringen, es bewiesen zu haben.

Es war mal nur eine Vermutung.

_Es passierte irgendwann, nachdem Tsunemori, Kougami und Kagari den Nona Tower betreten, und ihn nur zu zweit wieder verlassen hatten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt gingen wir noch davon aus, dass er sich einfach versteckt hielt, was vermutlich einfach für jemanden war, der seit seinem fünften Lebensjahr in irgendeiner Form mit dem Sibyl-System zu tun hatte._

_Ich saß allein im Büro vor dem Computer. Das Leben drehte sich schließlich weiter, die Berichte waren noch nicht geschrieben und niemand auf der Welt kümmerte sich sonderlich um das Verschwinden eines Spürhundes. Hätten sie Kagari gefunden, wäre es in jedem Fall aus. Würde er noch leben, hätten sie ihn umgebracht. Wenn er schon tot sein würde, hätten sie sich die Arbeit zumindest erspart._

_Es war totenstill. Ich würde es niemals zugeben aber ich konnte diese Stille nicht ausstehen. Man gewöhnt sich viel zu leicht an die Bürogeräusche die sonst immer herrschten. Leises Quitschen von Stühlen, das leichte Rauschen der Klimaanlagen, das Klimpern der Tastaturen, das Rascheln von Kunidzukas Zeitschriften und das endlose Gepiepse von Kagaris Spielekonsole._

_Ich konzentrierte mich solange stur auf den Bildschirm, bis ein Poltern ertönte und irgendwelche Stifte mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft schlossen, wo sie irgendwann zu meinen Füßen zum Stehen kamen. Die dazugehörige Dose lag ein paar Centimeter weiter regunglos auf dem Boden. Jetzt verselbständigten sich schon tote Objekte die unerreichbar weit weg auf meinem Schreibtisch herum standen. Ich hatte dieses Teil beim Reinkommen einfach ignoriert. Der Umstand, dass sie nicht mir gehört aber einfach auf meinem Platz stand, interessierte mich wenig und der Besitzer würde sie sich ohnehin zurück holen._

_Ich seufzte leise und bückte mich nach den Stiften. Als ich wieder hoch kam, hätte ich die Dose – was ich wohl auch besser für mich behielt – praktisch vor Schreck fast von mir geschmissen... Aus dem Augenwinkel sah man einen rotbraunen Haarschopf um die Ecke verschwinden. Ich vertrieb diesen Gedankene so schnell ich konnte wieder. Das war lächerlich. Nur eine Einbildung. Vermutlich weil ich bald wieder einen Termin bei meinem Psychiater hatte..._

_Als ich wieder auf den Computer Monitor sah, glaubte ich mir das selbst nicht mehr. Was ich in den letzten Stunden mühsam zusammengetippt hatte, war komplett gelöscht. Dafür standen in einer Comic Sans-ähnlichen Schrift die Worte „Vertrag dich mit dem Alten Mann. Er würde sich bestimmt freuen." dort._

_Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich es mit Sicherheit. Kagari Shuusei war tot._

Zwei Tage darauf, starb auch mein Vater.

Und nun steckte ich quasi selbst in der Haut meines Vaters. Zumindest in einer sehr ähnlichen. „Die Dummen lernen aus Erfahrung während die Schlauen aus der Geschichte lernen". Vielleicht hätte ich mal auf meine eigenen Ratschläge hören sollen. Aber dafür war es nun zu spät. Als mein Kriminalitätsfaktor auf 140 raufschoss und mein Psycho-Pass dreckiger wurde, konnte ich sowieso nichts mehr tun.

Ich gab mein Bestes diese Gedanken sofort beiseite zu wischen. Mochte sein, dass ich mir nun keine Gedanken mehr darum machen musste – was sich sehr seltsam anfühlte – wie schwarz ich alles sah... das bedeutete aber nicht, dass ich mich selbst so runterziehen musste.

Außerdem spürte ich Tsunemoris Blick der sich in meinen Rücken brannte. Ich vermutete, dass ich als Inspektor auch so ausgesehen haben musste, wenn ich gespürt hatte, dass irgendwer nicht arbeitete. Allerdings würde Tsunemori mich nicht zurechtweisen. Das wusste ich. Immerhin hatte ich das selbst auch so gut wie nie getan. Die Probleme meiner Angestellten gingen mich schließlich nichts an.

»Wow, hier scheint sich ja einiges verändert zu haben!« ich hasste es, es mir einzugestehen, aber ich stieß vor Schreck so heftig mit dem Knie gegen den Tisch, dass der Computer Monitur unheilvoll zu wackeln begann. Das war nicht Tsunemoris Stimme!

Mein Kopf fuhr in Windeseile nach links, von wo diese mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme hergekommen war. Nichts. Zumindest nicht die Person die ich... erwartet hatte.

»Ginoza-san?« ertönte dann Tsunemoris Stimme, in der ein Hauch Unsicherheit lag.

Sie sah mich verständnislos an. Und so ziemlich jeder in diesem Raum tat es ihr gleich. Erst jetzt wurde mir wirklich bewusst, dass ich aufgesprungen war und mich nun mit beiden Armen lauernd auf der Tischplatte abstützte. Kunidzuka beäugte mich aus dem Augenwinkel auf ihre wissende Art. Ich hatte mich zwar nie sonderlich für sie interessiert aber diese Charaktereigenschaft rechnete ich ihr trotzdem hoch an.

Trotzdem musste ich aussehen, als wäre ich komplett gestört. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ ich mich zurück in den Sitz fallen und atmete tief ein und aus. Es konnte mir praktisch egal sein, ob mich alle in diesem Büro für gestört hielten. Manche Enforcer waren es sogar. Das hieß aber nicht, dass ich auch wirklich verrückt _sein _musste.

»Bleib mal locker, Gino-san... Es starren dich schon alle an!«

Ich erstarrte. Spürte allzu gut wie ich meine Augen weit aufriss und drehte ganz langsam meinen Kopf nach rechts. Tatsächlich. Er saß hier. Einfach so. Lehnte am Schreibtisch als wäre es das Normalste der Welt und als wäre er nicht tot! Ich zwang meinen Blick starr auf den Monitor und unterdrückte mit allergrößter Mühe die Schnappatmung die sich bei mir einstellen wollte. Man sollte meinen, ich würde gelassener reagieren. Sollte man wirklich. Aber man sieht nicht oft den Geist eines ehemaligen Angestellten, der einem einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abstattet. Mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust und ich spürte diesen leichten Anflug von Panik.

»Inspektor Tsunemori.«

»Ja?«

»Ich werde kurz frische Luft schnappen gehen.« Und bevor sie auch nur etwas hätte erwidern können, war ich bereits aus dem Büro herausgetreten und eilte durch die Flure.

Ich suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ort, an dem die Kameras mich nicht direkt vor der Linse hatten, und mich aussehen ließen wie den letzten Idioten der mit sich selbst redete. Schließlich flüchtete ich mich in eine Abstellkammer, schloss die Tür mindestens 3 mal ab und lehnte mich gegen das Holz.

Himmel Herrgott, das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Ich musste vollkommen durchdrehen. Es war immerhin vollkommen unmöglich dass ich gerade...-

»Gino-san!«

»Geh weg, Kagari. Du bist nicht echt.« ich massierte mir die Schläfen und unterdrückte den Drang mir die Brille hochzuschieben, als ich merkte, dass ich ja gar keine mehr trug.

»Was heißt hier ich bin nicht echt? Echter geht's nicht! In gewisser Weise.« wie um es zu beweisen wedelte er ungeduldig mit der Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher gerade mit der Luft zu reden – aus der Sicht von anderen. Ich musste wirklich gestört aussehen.

»Du bist tot.«

»Jap. Ist mir auch aufgefallen, als ein Dominator mich in meine Einzelteile zerlegt hat! Im Nona Tower müssen immer noch Hautreste von mir und diesem Typen am Boden kleben...-«

»Kagari!«

Entgegen meiner Erwartungen schloss sich sein Mund wieder, was mir Zeit gab ihn genauer zu mustern. Es war definitiv Kagari. Und wenn es eine Einbildung war, war es eine sehr Gute und mein kranker Verstand hatte gute Arbeit geleistet.

»Moment. Du denkst, du bildest dich mir nur ein. Ernsthaft?«

»Du kannst gar nicht wirklich hier sein. Ich habe für gewöhnlich nicht das Talent, mit Geistern zu reden.«

»Ach was, das hat doch nichts mit Talent zu tun! Wie auch immer. Ich bin wirklich hier.« Er rieb sich mit der Rechten Hand kurz grinsend über den Hinterkopf, so als wüsste er nicht wirklich, wie er mir das klar machen sollte.

»Dann beweis es. Das du wirklich hier bist und du kein Hirngespinnst meinerseits bist.«

Bevor ich noch etwas hätte sagen oder tun können, traf mich etwas mit voller Wucht, so dass ich längs auf dem Boden landete. Kagari hatte sich tatsächlich mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf mich geschmissen und besaß nun auch noch die Frechheit mich festzupinnen. Zumindest machte er keinerlei Anstalten, von mir herunter zu gehen. Ich wäre für einen Anderen Weg gewesen, mir das zu beweisen.

»Was zur Hölle machst du da?« hörte ich mich im nächsten Augenblick zischen.

Der Idiot grinste nur auf seine übliche Art und Weise und piekste mir mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger in die Wange. »Denkst du echt ich könnte dich dermaßen umwerfen, wenn ich nur eine Einbildung wäre?« Gute Frage. Vielleicht sollte ich sie an meinen Psychiater weiterleiten. Oder vielleicht besser nicht. Vielleicht würden sie mich dann wegsperren. Und was könnte ich dann noch großartig tun außer in irgendeinem fensterlosen Raum Tag ein Tag aus herumzuhocken, bis meine Tage gezählt waren?

»Aber du bist tot.«

»Bin ich. Wie konntet ihr nur jemals annehmen, dass ich weggelaufen wäre? Wo es mir doch gar nicht mal so schlecht ging, wenn ich mal außen vor lasse, dass ich praktisch nicht existiert habe.«

Ich verzichtete darauf, etwas zu erwidern. Außerdem saß Kagari immer noch auf mir. Und es begann langsam komisch zu werden. Doch bevor ich ihn dafür hätte anfahren können, hörte ich eine Art Schluchzen über mir. Im nächsten Moment nur noch ein lautes „GINO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" bevor Kagari sich herunterwarf und es tatsächlich schaffte, mich fast umzubringen mittels Strangulierung...

Ich gab nur noch einen überraschten und erstickten Laut von mir – war vermutlich gar nicht mehr so wirklich in der Lage dazu ihn anzuschreien.

Es war irgendwie... vertraut? Er war vertraut. Auch wenn er sich in der ganzen Zeit in der wir zusammen gearbeitet hatten, nie so auf mich drauf geschmissen hatte, wie er es jetzt gerade tat. Was wahrscheinlich auch besser so war. Trotzdem. Er war... jemand den ich kannte. Genau wie Kunidzuka. Diese Beiden würden immer viel gewohnter sein, als all diese neuen Enforcer, und die neue Inspektorin die nun meinen Platz eingenommen hatte.

Kurz nachdem sowohl Kougami als auch Kagari von der Bildfläche verschwunden waren, hatte ich etwas zum Alten Masaoka gesagt. Mich lautstark darüber beklagt, dass alle mich zu verlassen schienen. Und ich konnte jetzt genau wie damals diesen riesigen Frust in mir spüren... Aber jetzt war einer von ihnen zu mir zurück gekommen. Und wenn es auch nicht auf Dauer war...

»Schrei hier nicht so rum.« zischte ich leise.

»Du bist doch sowieso der Einzige der mich hören oder sehen kann.«

Während ich mich – oder besser gesagt uns – aufsetzte, merkte ich, dass ich inzwischen wohl dabei war, ihn genauso zu erdrücken und dass sein Kopf auf meiner Schulter ruhte, sein Atem meinen Hals streifte und er aus dem Augenwinkel zu mir herauf sah. Eigentlich... konnte mir das alles egal sein. Ich konnte meine Regeln wirklich alle vergessen. Ich war kein Inspektor mehr. Ich [style type="italic"]sollte[/style] meine „Vorsätze" jetzt sogar mal langsam über Bord schmeißen.

Und dann brauchte ich für meine Verhältnisse relativ wenig Überlegung und Zeit, bis ich sein Gesicht zu mir zog und meine Lippen auf seine drückte. Ein überraschter Laut kam aus seiner Richtung aber anscheinend schien ihn dieser Kuss nicht zu stören. Langsam drückte ich mich ein wenig gegen ihn und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Kagari sich nach hinten lehnte, bis ich halbwegs auf ihm lag. Beiläufig erkannte ich diese Spangen in seinem zerzausten Haar, die sowas wie sein Markenzeichen waren. Definitiv Kagari.

Ein leichtes Seufzen entfuhr mir und dann... öffnet sich die Tür mit einem Mal.

Ich hörte noch wie Kagari ein erschockenes „Oops!" von sich gab, bevor er praktisch unter mir verschwand und ich mit dem Kopf und gespitzten Lippen vorraus, auf dem dreckigen Boden aufkam, und dort starr vor Schreck liegen blieb. Wer auch immer jetzt in den Raum trat – aus welchen Grund auch immer – würde mich vermutlich für einen noch größeren Irren halten, wenn er sah, dass ich hier gerade den Boden abknutschte. Dafür würde Kagari später bluten...

»Ähm... Ginoza-san?!«, Auch das noch. Shimotsuki Mika. Besagte neue Inspektorin, die meinen Platz eingenommen hatte. Ich hegte deswegen keinerlei Groll gegenüber ihr. Sie platzte nur gerade in einen sehr ungünstigen Moment. »Was... tun Sie?«

»Ich... baue Stress ab. Böse Kopfschmerzen.« Schlimmer konnte es sowieso nicht mehr werden. Sollte sie mich für einen Idioten halten. Sollten alle mich für einen Idioten halten. Egal.

»Tsunemori-san schickt mich, Sie wieder zurück zu holen... Warum... bauen Sie Stress in einer Abstellkammer ab? Es ist ein großer Raum aber...« Sie sah aus als befürchte sie, ich würde einen Amoklauf planen. Ich kannte mich nicht mit wirklichen Amokläufern aus. Vielleicht handelten solche Menschen ja genauso.

»Nichts so wichtig, ich komme schon.« entgegnete ich so ernsthaft wie es mir in diesem Moment möglich war. Ich schob mich an ihr vorbei und schlug meinen Weg zurück Richtung Büro ein, und blickte stur auf den Boden. Kaum war der Idiot zurück – wie auch immer er das angestellt hatte – krempelte er meinen ganzen Tag einmal vollständig um und stellte alles auf den Kopf. Mistkerl. Sobald er lautlos neben mir auftauchte schickte ich ihm einen finsteren Blick und verschwand ins Büro.

Der Alarm ertönte wenig später im gesamten Gebäude und bewegte Tsunemori dazu, mit den Anderen Vollstreckern auf Streife zu fahren. Wodurch ich nun mit Shimotsuki – die mich inzwischen für einen wirklichen Psychopathen halten musste – und Kagari – der aber nicht zählte weil er im Grunde nicht da war – allein war. Und ich spürte wie alle beide mich ständig anstarrten. Während Shimotsuki mir hin und wieder unsichere Blicke hinterherwarf, saß Kagari mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen auf seinem ehemaligen Arbeitsplatz, einen Arm über der Lehne und starrte mich unentwegt mit einem Blick an... der mehr aussagte als man je in Worte hätte fassen können. Dazu wippte er zwischendurch mit dem Fuß ungeduldig auf und ab.

Sobald sie den Raum verließ, ließ Kagari ein wenig schmeichelhaftes, dafür aber umso abwertenderes »Schlampe« verlauten. Ich fuhr wortlos und irritiert zu ihm herum, worauf hin er nur seufzte und etwas murmelte, wie »Du merkst es ja doch nicht.«

»Was ist bitte mit dir los?«

»Ich bin tot. Quasi nicht existent.«

»Ich meinte das von grade.«

»Ist nicht meine Schuld, du Bodenknutscher. Ich hab mich halt erschrocken und kann die Reflexe noch nicht kontrollieren.«, grinste er, bevor er wenig später direkt neben mir auftauchte und sich gegen meinen Schreibtisch lehnte. »Du hast dich verändert. Nebenbei, ich frage mich, ob du von dir aus damit anfängst, dass du kein Inspektor mehr bist.«

Ich starrte ihn nur wortlos an und versuchte nicht allzu geschockt auszusehen.

Kagari grinste nur breit. »Keine Sorge, man sieht es dir nicht an. Ich wittere es nur.«

Ich seufzte. »Nachdem Masaoka starb. Danach habe ich mich dahingehend verändert.«, ich hatte wieder das Verlangen meine Brille zu richten. »Warum bist du hier, Kagari?«

»Eigentlich... gehe ich schon seit einigen Wochen alle ab um mich zu verabschieden... Nein, vielleicht eher um so eine Art Leb Wohl auszusprechen... Wir werden uns wohl nicht mehr wiedersehen.«

»Moment. Ich hab mir dich nicht eingebildet? Du warst tatsächlich hier und hast meinen gesamten Bericht gelöscht?!«

»Jep! Ups.. Sag bloß der war wichtig?«

Ich unterdrückte ein gereiztes Schnauben. »Schon gut, ich kann dir ja schließlich schlecht den Kopf abreißen. Weiter.«

»Und eigentlich war ich fertig aber... ich wollte euch drei noch ein letztes Mal... sehen schätze ich. Bevor ich dann entgültig weg bin. Und ich rede eigentlich immer mit euch. Auch wenn ihr mich nie hören könnt. Aber dann auf einmal... hast du diesen unbezahlbar erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck drauf gehabt und ich wusste, dass du mich tatsächlich hast wahrnehmen können.« Kagari verzog sein Gesicht, wie ein Kind an Weihnachten.

»Das klingt so, als würdest du es vermeiden wollen, weg zu gehen.«

Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich plötzlich. Wirkte unendlich traurig. »Will ich auch nicht... Das Einzige was dort drüben ist... ist Schwärze. Und man ist allein. Ich frage mich wirklich ob das eine Strafe für mein verkorkstes Leben ist... als wäre das Sibyl-System nicht schon Strafe genug gewesen.« Er sah aus, wie ein frierender Welpe, den man bei Regen an einer Autobahnraststätte ausgesetzt hatte.

Bevor ich die Chance hatte, etwas zu sagen, ertönten Schritte auf dem Flur und die Tür schwang auf. Shimotsuki war zurück – in ihren Händen jeweils eine dampfend heiße Tasse Kaffee. »Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob Sie nicht vielleicht auch eine wollen, deswegen habe ich einfach eine mitgebracht.«

Ich konnte sehen wie Kagari entnervt die Augen verdrehte und demonstrativ die Arme verschrenkte.

Als sie mir die Tasse gerade reichen wollte, rutschte diese ihr in einer geradezu unmöglichen Bewegung aus der Hand, und der Inhalt der Tasse ergoss sich auf magische Weise über ihrer Hose. Sie kreischte kurz und erschrocken auf, bevor sie anfing hektisch irgendwas von „heiß" und „Schmerz" zu faseln und nach Taschentüchern zu suchen.

»Schlampe.« ließ Kagari schadenfroh verlauten und kicherte in sich hinein.

»Klappe, du Arsch!« fuhr ich ihn wütend an und sprang auf.

Shimotsuki sah mich geschockt und mit großen Augen an. »E-Entschuldigung... i-ich wollte nichts falsch... Es tut mir leid...« stammelte sie nur noch, bevor sie fluchartig aus dem Büro rannte und mich mit dem Geist meines ehemaligen Angestellten allein zurück ließ, der fast an seinem eigenen Lachen erstickte, wenn Sterben für ihn denn eine Option wäre.

»NICHT SIE!«, versuchte ich ihr noch panisch hinterherzurufen aber ich vermutete nicht, dass sie mich noch hören konnte. Säuerlich fuhr ich zu Kagari herum, der sich inzwischen Lachtränen aus dem Augenwinkel wischte. »Was war denn das gerade eben? Du warst wohl kaum unschuldig daran.«

Er blinzelte kurz, bevor er verstand. »Du hast ja echt, sowas von ein Brett vorm Kopf...«

»Hey!«

Er stieß sich energisch vom Schreibtisch ab und verschrenkte erneut die Arme. »Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie eine nette Person sein kann und ganz bestimmt kein Unglück verdient hat, nachdem was das Mädchen alles durchgemacht hat... Aber ich weise dich jetzt mal darauf hin, dass sie verknallt in dich ist.« Aller Humor war aus seinen Gesichtszügen gewichen.

»Warte. Soll das heißen, du bist eifersüchtig?«

Keine drei Sekunden später warf er uns beide auf meinen Schreibtisch und fegte dabei fast Computer und Tastatur herunter, als sein Gesicht wenige Centimeter vor meinem auftauchte. »Natürlich soll es das heißen, schließlich bin ich derjenige, der sich dieses Theater hier seit Wochen geben musste. Ich bin nur froh, dass du sie ständig abblitzen lässt.« schon zierte ein leicht hinterhältiges Grinsen seine Lippen.

»Ach tue ich das?!« erwiderte ich einigermaßen verwirrt.

»Wer zuerst kommt, malt zuerst. So sind die Regeln. Ich kenn dich schon viel länger als sie! Ich. Will. Zuerst.«

Und auf diese Worte folgten lauter winziger Küsse, die meinen Hals hinauf wanderten, bis sie bei meinem Mund angekommen waren, wo Kagari irgendwann anfing, mit der Zunge über meine Lippen zu streichen, bis ich leise stöhnte und mir so keine Andere Wahl blieb, als ihm Einlass zu gewähren.

»Das muss... für die Kameras hier seltsam aussehen.« bemerkte ich trocken, als wir uns lösten.

»Wir können es ja noch seltsamer machen, indem wir rausfinden ob wir miteinander Sex haben können.«, entgegnete er scheinheilig. »Eigentlich habe ich beschlossen dich vorzuwarnen... Es gibt da etwas sehr wichtiges dass du und die Anderen vielleicht wissen solltet... aber das wird noch Zeit haben.« sagte er und zwinkerte, während seine Hände ihren Weg zu meinem Hosenbund suchten.


End file.
